


Pospolicie

by Bakanika



Series: Używki i inne rozrywki [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cigarettes, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakanika/pseuds/Bakanika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drugi w serii, ale można spokojnie czytać jako samodzieln</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pospolicie

**Author's Note:**

> Oczywiście wszystko należy do pani J. K. R. Ten kawałek być może napisany z winy Liluf :)

Severus preferuje cygara. Ale jak się nie ma, co się lubi… Zarekwirowana paczka papierosów musi na tę chwilę wystarczyć.

_(„Panie Malfoy, papierosy? Taka pospolita używka? I do tego mugolska marka, jeśli się nie mylę")_

Profesor pali szybko i nerwowo.

_Tempus_

Jeszcze 15 minut czasu. Jeszcze przynajmniej jeden błogosławiony papieros, zanim będzie musiał wrócić do klasy i podjąć, skazany z góry na porażkę, wysiłek nauczenia czegoś tych małych imbecyli.

Snape opiera się biodrem o parapet otwartego okna. Cała jego postać promieniuje irytacją i niechęcią. Jeśli nawet nikotyna go uspokaja, to jedynie marginalnie.

Siedem minut. A potem…

Longbottom Absolutny-Brak-Pewności-Siebie, w skrócie Absolutna-Katastrofa

Malfoy Włazidupa,

Święta Granger Wszystkowiedząca

i Potter…

Severus wie, że żadne papierosy ani eliksiry, ani nawet butelka najlepszej polskie wódki tu nie pomogą. Za to _Avada_ brzmi całkiem miło…


End file.
